youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FouseyTUBE
Yousef Saleh Erakat (born ), better known online as fouseyTUBE, is a YouTube vlogger and prankster. Fousey was born and raised in Fremont, California, he initially had his videos focused on spoofing Middle Eastern culture (specifically parents), but has since evolved into prank videos, challenges and skits. Rise To Fame Fousey has always had a passion for entertaining folks. He began by just entertaining his family and then joined the high school play. Yousef then created the FouseyTUBE YouTube channel on the 21st of March 2011. He uploaded his first video four days later titled, fouseyTUBE Intro Parody. The video has got more than 25,000 views to date, suggesting he became popular almost instantly. Throughout 2012, he continued to upload. Yousef got his name on YouTube through his Middle Eastern Families Skit, which at the time, was a very original series. Yousef played 6 characters himself, not afraid to put on wigs, dresses and run around. Yousef first big hit was a prank video called "YOGA PANTS PRANK!" which has up to 28 Million views and number 1 on his channel for 9 months until his MORTAL KOMBAT ELEVATOR PRANK, which was then surpassed by his SPIDERMAN IN REAL LIFE PRANK!. He gained many subscribers and views from these videos. He also grabbed the attention of media with his several social experiments such as, THE BULLYING EXPERIMENT!, THE HOMELESS CHILD EXPERIMENT!, THE KIDNAPPING CHILDREN EXPERIMENT!, and many others. With these experiments, he managed to get on talk shows and news networks, further boosting his popularity. Yousef then decided to make a vlog channel called fouseyVILLE which he uploaded a vlog every Friday. Yousef then deleted all these vlogs later on, but then took to vlogging once more on the DOSEofFOUSEY. This new channel had new vlogs everyday but a few months later, Yousef put almost all his vlogs on private leaving a few and he left. He then stopped uploading for around 4 months before uploading another vlog. Fousey claims he left YouTube for business reasons such has an upcoming talk show and video shoots. Fousey is currently actively vlogging his life. His vlogging fan base is called the DOF Bruh Bruhs. He has also landed acting roles due to his popularity on YouTube and online culture in general, his most recent acting role being in a apart of the movie "Boo! 2 A Madea Halloween", a highly popular series of movies which has featured many famous YouTubers besides Fousey, one being Liza Koshy. Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: January 12, 2014. *2 million subscribers: March 31, 2014. *3 million subscribers: July 2, 2014. *4 million subscribers: September 2, 2014. *5 million subscribers: March 8, 2015. *6 million subscribers: June 13, 2015. *7 million subscribers: September 16, 2015. *8 million subscribers: January 22, 2016. *9 million subscribers: July 2, 2016. *10 million subscribers: June 3, 2017 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: December 13, 2015. Trivia *Yousef has bipolar disorder but and has learned to more or less manage it. *Yousef has been called arrogant and sensitive which is one of the his major controveries. He disgresses the allegations however. *Now vlogs with his family with a different channel "The Kats Family" and says he is the happiest he has ever been in his life. Some people think he is being crazy. *Yousef got into a famous fake beef with fellow popular YouTuber, RiceGum in early 2017. *Many say his channel "died" in 2016. *Also has infamous beef with commentator Colossal Is Crazy. Gallery Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views